starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide
X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo X-Wing. Publikację wydał Prima Publishing w 1993 roku. Zawartość *Acknowledgments *Introduction *Foreword *Part I: Farlander's Story **The Sentence **The Aftermath **The Speech **A Call to Reason *Part II: Early Training **The Starfighter Pilot's Handbook: An Introduction to the Alliance Fleet **The Pilot Proving Ground (The Maze) **More Maze Tips *Part III: Historical Combat Missions **X-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Dev's Sidestep ***Mission 2: Wingmen Are Important ***Mission 3: Satellites Near Coruscant ***Mission 4: Beat The Odds ***Mission 5: Rescue At Mon Calamari ***Mission 6: Farlander's First Mission **Y-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Commerce Raid ***Mission 2: Y-Wing Gunnery Practice ***Mission 3: S.O.S. From Corvette Karinne ***Mission 4: Prisoners From Kessel ***Mission 5: Escape From Mytus VII ***Mission 6: Interception And Capture **A-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Repair Depot Raid ***Mission 2: Aggressor Squadron Training ***Mission 3: Intercept TIE Bomber Run ***Mission 4: Attack Run on Freighters ***Mission 5: Protect Returning Starfighters ***Mission 6: Deep Space Reconnaissance *Part IV: Tours of Duty **Tour of Duty 1: A New Ally ***OP 1: Destroy Imperial Convoy ***OP 2: Reconnaissance Mission ***OP 3: Fly Point During ***OP 4: Protect Medical Frigate ***OP 5: Ambush Imperial Supply ***OP 6: Raid for R2 ***OP 7: Recover Stolen X-Wings ***OP 8: Rescue Sullustan Tech Staff ***OP 9: Diplomatic Summit At Sullust ***OP 10: Rescue Sullustan Leader ***OP 11: Capture Staff from Cygnus ***OP 12: Recover Explosive Warhead **Tour of Duty 2: The Great Search ***OP 1: Rescue From Star's End ***OP 2: Rescue Wookiee Slaves ***OP 3: Attack Weapons Convoy ***OP 4: Capture Stolen Freighter ***OP 5: Protect Captured Satellites ***OP 6: Ambush In The Cron Drift ***OP 7: Protect A Disabled X-Wing ***OP 8: Stop Hyperdrive Replacement ***OP 9: Take Out Intrepid's Escort ***OP 10: Destroy The Intrepid ***OP 11: Deliver Plans To Princess Leia ***OP 12: Protect Princess Leia **Tour of Duty 3: The Gathering Storm ***OP 1: Guard Weapons ***OP 2: Destroy Repair Dock ***OP 3: Capture Military Transport ***OP 4: Scramble! ***OP 5: Intercept and Capture ***OP 6: Destroy Imperial Base ***OP 7: Destroy Priam's Escort ***OP 8: Capture The Frigate Priam ***OP 9: Capture Ethar I and II ***OP 10: Guard Vital Supply Depot ***OP 11: Defend The Independence ***OP 12: Begin Death Star Assault ***OP 13: Attack Death Star Surface ***OP 14: Death Star Trench Run *Appendices **Appendix A - Scoring and AI **Appendix B - The Camera **Appendix C - Imperial Technical Starship Report: "Technical Specifications: Spacecraft of The Imperium and The Rebel Alliance - Doc. No. V492771R225Y" **Appendix D - Mission Statistics Tables **Appendix E - The X-Wing Team *Glossary *Index Materiały dodatkowe *Transcript of Interview with Captain Nogdra of The Imperial Corvette Bixby Credits *Executive Editor - Roger Stewart *Managing Editor - Neweleen Trebnik *Creative Director - Rusel DeMaria *Project Editors - Linda Daily Paulson, Matthew Briere Hansen *Book Design & Layout - Marian Hartsough Associates, Rusel DeMaria *Copyeditor - Rick Barba *Technical Editors - Dave Maxwell, Dave Wessman, Ocean Quigley *3D Modeling - Martin Cameron, John Bell *Cover Illustration - Martin Cameron *Cover Adaptation - The Dunlavey Studio Kategoria:Poradniki